


Bedside Manners

by CaptMickey



Series: King's Quest Fix-It Fics [2]
Category: King's Quest (Video Games)
Genre: Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptMickey/pseuds/CaptMickey
Summary: After the chaos of Mananan's break in, Kyle has other people to focus on besides the Crown.(A fix-it to what happens to Kyle and Larry)
Relationships: Larry/Kyle (King's Quest)
Series: King's Quest Fix-It Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804132
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Bedside Manners

Kyle wasn’t the type of guard to shy away from his responsibilities. 

As much as he gave the impression of a bit of a goofball, he was someone that the other guards knew they could rely on as more often then not he would be the one charging into the danger to protect the town, the guards and the crown with no hesitation.

But after last night… it was hard to say if he thought like that anymore.

As the guards rushed passed them towards the king and queen’s bedroom when they heard them scream, Kyle just laid there, trapped with Larry not moving. Not responding. He desperately tried calling out to him and shaking him awake, but he was met with silence from his partner. He tried prying Larry’s legs off so he could look at him properly, rip the helmet off so he could get a proper feeling of his pule, but he couldn’t do anything.

It didn’t take very long for one of the guards, Royal Guard Number One, he believed, to come rushing towards Kyle and help him out of his predicament and it also didn’t take long for him to instinctively rush back to pry the helmet off of Larry, but he was held back by the guard who told them they had an urgent task that needed to be seen to immediately. Kyle wanted to shout in protest but instead meekly said Larry’s name. He knew that even underneath his helmet, Royal Guard Number One was gritting his teeth in frustration and yelled for two others to grab the guards that laid in the hallway to the infirmary. 

Kyle felt his arm tugged as Royal Guard Number One pulled him away, declaring an order on him and that they really couldn’t afford to waste anymore time, but all he heard was muffled noise as he watched Larry being taken away.

He even disregarded as Graham rushed by him, looking frantic and in pain.

That was hours ago and the sun was now up in its peak.

He adjusted himself in the less then comfortable wooden chair that was placed next to the bedside of Larry in the infirmary who physically showed no signs of injuries and the only indication that he was still with him was his chest slowly rising up and down. 

Letting out a sigh, Kyle glanced over at the nightstand that was littered with various bottles that had different potions in each, as to what each one did, he couldn’t say. But what he could say was that it helped… at least, according to the nurses and the Hobblepotts they did. He only had to look over at Royal Guard Number Three who went from being as still as still could be to breathing easy breaths. He looked around the room, watching how the nurses were tending to each guard in their bed by either talking to them to get some sort of response or spoon-feeding them the aforementioned elixir

How did everything go so wrong? He wondered. One moment he and Larry were just standing by watching the guards snark light-heartedly at one another and the next… just a few simple snap of that intruder’s fingers and everyone around Kyle has fallen–

No. Not fallen. Rendered unconscious. He wasn’t about to give up… not now. Larry would never forgive him if he gave up hope.

Kyle tried rubbing his exhaustion out of his eyes, this had to have been the second longest night he had ever been through. Maybe third. And yet the weight of it felt impossible. It wasn’t just Larry that took the massive blow, but the king as well having his son being taken like that. And as much as he wanted– needed to consolidate Graham, he found it difficult when he needed the consolidating himself. And the one person who could do that was laying there, in bed, unconscious. 

What he wouldn’t give to just place his sword in the intruder’s chest… that slimy, good for nothing son of a–

“Hmm…”

Kyle jolted from his bitter thoughts and looked over at the bed. “L-Larry?”

Weary eyes blinked open as Larry looked around the room, clearly disoriented and lost as he tried to figure out where he was when he turned his head and recognized who was sitting beside him, a tired and strain smile slowly gracing his face.

“Hi… Kyle…”

“Larry!” The guard nearly jumped out of his chair to hug him, but restrained and opted to grab hold of his hand tightly instead, bringing it closer to him as he felt his eyes brimming and overcome with joy and relief at hearing Larry’s voice once again. 

“Wha…. what happened…?” Larry asked, exhaustion laced in his voice. “Wh– the intruder.” He tried pushing himself up with his one free hand but quickly fell back to the bed, gritting his teeth in pain. “Why does… everything hurt…?”

“D-don’t strain yourself.” Kyle quickly let go of Larry’s hand, moving himself to help adjust his fellow knight to be more comfortable. “You were hurt.”

“Hurt…? Oh.” Larry frowned, appearing to remember what had happened to him. “I don’t… recall him laying a… a hand on us though…”

“He didn’t, but the nurses said that whatever had happened was the equivalent of being hit at full force by a Bridge Troll by the way your muscles were locked up.” Kyle grabbed a cup of water and helped Larry drink a bit before the other could even ask.

“Sounds unpleasant.”

He didn’t mean to, but Kyle let out a laugh, catching Larry looking slightly smug for making him laugh in the first place. 

Once he finished helping Larry, Kyle placed the cup back to the nightstand and took a seat back down, scooting the chair closer as Larry looked around the infirmary, frowning.

“H-how is everyone?” Larry asked.

“About the same as you. Either woken up and have fallen back asleep or still… unconscious.” Kyle frowned, side-eyeing Guard Number Three.

“How un– Graham!” Larry looked alarm. “How is Graham? Are they all alright?”

Kyle looked away, ashamed. 

“Kyle?”

“The Prince has been taken.” Kyle explained glumly. “The intruder. They waltzed in and took Alexander. Graham and the other guards are trying to find them as we speak.”

“No…” Larry looked horrified. “I– then what are you doing here? You should be out with the other guards and–”

“I was out with Graham.” Kyle frowned. “But Royal Guard Number One sent me back here. Said I wasn’t entirely in the right mind-frame for the search and to try again later today.”

Larry stared down at his hands, looking equally ashamed and unsure what to say. Not that he needed to… his expression had said it all to Kyle. But after what felt like an eternity in silence, Larry spoke up quietly. “How long was I out?”

“Um…” Kyle looked out the window where the birds chirped without a care in the world. “The whole night, I believe.”

“Oh.” Larry winced. “…I’m sorry.”

“Huh? What for?” Kyle sounded confused.

“If I just… if I wasn’t…” He looked to struggle with his thoughts. “This could have been prevented if I just–”

“If I was faster.” Kyle cut off. “I’m just as much at fault, so don’t go taking all the blame for yourself.”

“But you could have been out there with Graham helping to find Alexander instead of here with me.”

At that, Kyle felt offended and he crossed his arms, glaring at the knight that laid in bed looking and sounding ashamed to his frustration. “Larry. Are you kidding me?”

“Huh?” He looked up form his hands.

“I will go back out and look for the Prince alongside Graham, make no mistake of that. But not without you. And besides, right now, all that matters to me is that you’re okay. I’m… not strong without you. And this requires the both of us. So I’m not budging an inch until you get better, you hear me?”

“Kyle…”

“Yes or no?”

“I… I do, yes.” Larry nodded. 

“Good.” Kyle huffed. “So you just focus on getting better, and we’ll both deal with what’s to come afterwards. Sounds like a plan?”

Larry smiled. “A solid one.”

“Please…” a groggy voice of Royal Guard Number Three’s voice mumbled, “keep it down.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Larry apologized, glancing at Kyle who looked sheepish when the two broke into a muffled snickering.


End file.
